1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operative reflection and absorption plate, which can be controlled by an external stimulus, and a display element using the operative reflection and absorption plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a liquid crystal display device uses a polarizing plate as an optical film for converting an optical wave. An incident light is decomposed into orthogonal polarization components, for example, a perpendicular polarization component and a horizontal polarization component by a polarizing plate, and any one of these polarization components is separated and transmitted to be used in the liquid crystal display device. According to this constitution, orientation change of liquid crystal molecules due to application of an electric field and a polarization state of the incident light due to optical rotation and birefringence due to the orientation change can be visualized as strength and weakness of light.
However, the other polarization component is absorbed and lost, whereby the brightness of the display surface is reduced. Thus, the brightness in the liquid crystal display device has been required to be enhanced.
An operative reflection and absorption plate according to the present invention comprises a substrate having a moth eye structure on its surface.
A display element according to the present invention comprises an operative reflection and absorption plate comprising a substrate having a moth eye structure on its surface.